monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasquatch
General Sasquatch, also known as Bigfoot, is large ape-like creature said to live in the remote forests of the northwestern United States and southwest Canada. The Sasquatch originated from Native American myths, the name Sasquatch meaning "hairy giant." [3] Bigfoot is said to be a large, hairy, human-like primate, with hair color ranging from black to a reddish color. Bigfoot's height has reportedly ranged anywhere from 6 to 15 feet tall (2 to 4.5 meters)[1]. His weight is said to range anywhere from 500 pounds to 900 pounds (226 kg to 408 kg)[2][3]. The Sasquatch has been described as walking upright on two legs as well as giving off a foul stench. It's said that he sometimes gives off a high pitched cry as well as reportedly roaring at civilians[1][4]. His footprints have been said to range between 14 to 24 inches long (35.5 cm to 60 cm) and 7 to 8 inches wide (17.7 cm to 20.3 cm) as well as sometimes only having four toes[1][3]. Sightings The first Sasquatch sighting by a white man was allegedly by David Thompson in 1811, when he found giant footprints in the snow near modern day Jasper, Alberta, Canada. Another Sasquatch incident occurred in 1884, when a train crew was said to have seen Bigfoot and captured it, naming it Jacko. Jacko was said to be 4 foot 7 (139 cm) and weighed 127 pounds (57.6 kg). He resembled a human in every way except for the long, black, glossy hair that covered his whole body, save for his hands and feet. It was also said that Jacko had superhuman strength. It is believed that Jacko might have been a chimpanzee brought in from Africa, who escaped and was found by the train crew, In 1910, two miners were beheaded in Nahanni Valley, Canada and the murders were blamed on Sasquatches. Nahanni Valley was later changed to Headless Valley, respectfully. In 1924, there were three major Bigfoot sightings that started to kick up the Bigfoot movement. The first was a lumberjack named Albert Ostman, who was going prospecting near the Tobet Inlet and was apparently abducted by a vegetarian family of Sasquatches for about a week before managing to slip away. During this time, Albert claimed to have seen the mother and son preparing the meals while the father and daughter watched over him, and that they would eat roots, grass, and spruce tips. The second Bigfoot sighting in 1924 was by a group of coal miners near Mount St. Helens, who reportedly shot and killed a Sasquatch, and then claimed that their cabin was surrounded by its friends that night. They claimed that the Sasquatch's friends had thrown rocks at the cabin, as well as climbing on top of it and pounding on the walls and roof. The third Sasquatch sighting in 1924 was by a prospector who complained to a forest ranger that he'd been woken up in the middle of the night to a group of Sasquatches throwing rocks at his hut and screaming like a bunch of wild apes. He said that when he went out of his hut the next morning there were a bunch of giant footprints littering the ground. In 1958, interest in Bigfoot in the United States began to pick up when bulldozer operator Jerry Crew found giant footprints around his work area in Humboldt County, California. He supposedly made a cast of one of the footprints and his story got into the local newspaper, along with a photo of him with the cast. Eventually, other newspapers picked the story up and it was being printed across the country. In 1967 there was an alleged recording of Bigfoot by Bluff Creek, in northern California. The recording was supposedly taken with a movie camera. [3] A high number of Bigfoot sightings in the Klamath-Siskiyou Mountains in northwest California and southwest Oregon led to the creation of the Bigfoot Trail. [2] Sources [1 https://www.britannica.com/topic/Sasquatch [2 https://oregonwild.org/wildlife/sasquatch [3 http://www.unmuseum.org/bigfoot.htm [4 https://www.bfro.net/GDB/newadd.asp?Show=AB Category:Primates Category:Humanoids Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Cryptids